I Just Wanna Run
by Theatersingergurl12345
Summary: Summary is too long. Please check the first chapter :) -MPREG-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**If you guys didn't know, on "Just One Yesterday," I asked you guys which idea you liked better for my next Rosslington story, and you all liked idea 1 better. (I did too) So this is an mpreg story. This is my first time ever writing mpreg and I really hope you enjoy it. Ross isn't going to run away in this chapter. Maybe the next chapter or chapter three. No later than chapter five is all I can gaurentee right now.**

**SUMMARY: Ross and Ellington have been secretly dating for 2.5 years, and no one knew besides their parents. One night, Ross and Ell decide to ace their first time together, which later leads to a shocking discovery. 3 weeks later, Ross found out that he was indeed pregnant. He realized that this most likely would terminate their record deal with Hollywood Records and he realized that they were all talented enough to be R4. So, Ross packed his things and moved to Seattle, Washington. He met a nice girl around his age named Samantha and she was the only person to find out that Ross was pregnant. She helped him by moving him into a two bedroom apartment. She paid for Ross's groceries and big t-shirts and pants for the last stages of his pregnancy and Ross paid for baby clothes and bills. Once Ross had given birth, Samantha got him a job at her dad's music store to teach drum, piano and guitar lessons and she gave him shifts when she had time off so someone could watch the baby. But what happens when 3 years go by and Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland AND Ratliff move out to Seattle and run into Ross?**

**This is the baby making chapter, but I do not have the energy, nor the motivation to write a sex scene. But it will be implied that they have sex. I'm sorry :/ **

**So without further ado (I hope I spelled that right), here's the story! :)**

* * *

It was just a normal day for the R5 band members. They were all in the garage, minus the eldest member Riker for some reason. Suddenly, he bursted through the door.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Riker said with excitement as he ran into the garage where they practice. "What?" Ross chuckled in amusement at Riker's excitement.

"We're going on tour in a month AND we sold out our performance at the Staples' Center!" Riker informed.

The band gasped in astonishment. "We sold out the Staples Center?" Rydel gasped in shock. Riker nodded giddily.

The band was ecstatic. They had never dreamed that a day in their lives that they would manage to even play at the Staples' Center, never mind selling it out! They have truly made it big. The band all cheered and high-fived. Ross and Ratliff turned to hug each other, but their eyes widened and they fist bumped instead.

The thing was, Ross and Ratliff had been secretly dating for two and a half years. They didn't want to say anything because they didn't want Riker to be upset because they're band mates. They saw how the fans want Rydel and Ratliff together and it always made Riker rant about how he wished the fans realized that theyre band mates first. They knew where Riker was coming from. He didn't want the band to be in jeopardy because of a breakup. But the boys wished Riker was a little calmer about the possibility of two band members dating so they wouldn't have to hide from everyone. The only people who knew were Ross and Ratliff's parents, and they had them promise to keep it from the other band mates and Ryland.

"I say we celebrate with a trip to the night club downtown!" Rocky suggested, causing brief murmurs in agreement from Riker and Rydel. "I think I'm going to pass. I'm really tired," Ross lied. What he really wanted was to be able to show affection to a certain drummer. "Me too," Ratliff agreed, knowing Ross was lying.

The other three, along with Ryland left to go to the club and Stormie and Mark were in Colorado for a vacation. Meaning the couple were the only ones in the house.

Once the car pulled away, Ross pressed his lips to Ratliff's. Ratliff kissed back and cupped Ross's face in his hands. This kiss was.. Different than the others they've shared. This one had lust in it.

After the kiss progressed, Ross finally managed to pant, "B-Bedroom. Please." Ratliff smiled in the kiss as they guided each other to Ross's bedroom.

* * *

Ratliff and Ross gasped as they reached their climax. Ratliff pulled himself out of Ross and turned onto his back, throwing away his used condom in the waste basket by his side of the bed.

"My God," Ross panted breathlessly. "That was amazing," Ratliff panted. Ross nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'm going to help clean up and then I'm going to head home so your siblings don't suspect we.. You know," Ratliff explained. Ross nodded as they got up and cleaned the evidence and put the sheets and comforter in the laundry room.

Then Ross emptied his trash can in his room and threw the bag in the dumpster while Ratlif cleaned the basket off.

Once they were done, the couple ended up showering together. Once they were done, Ratliff changed into a pair of clothes he had left the last time he spent the night, put his dirty clothes in a bag and went home.

_Ross shut the door and smiled at the new information he needed to take in._

_He and Ratlif have been dating for two and a half years._

_They had their first time together just an hour and a half ago._

_Ross lost his virginity to the best man in the world._

Ross was so happy at how well things were turning out in his life.

Little did he know what lies ahead.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short. It'll get better, I promise.**

**_3 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 2!_**


	2. Sickness

**I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter! Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Ross groaned as his eyes fell open. He was still exhausted. He rolled over and he saw it was 10:43 AM. His eyes widened like saucers. He had been sleeping for over fifteen hours, yet he felt like he never slept.

He groaned as he climbed out of bed and trudged to his closet. He changed into his typical attire and stumbled sleepily downstairs.

"Ross, I was just about to come and see if you were still alive! Honey, you've been sleeping since 7 last night. Are you sick?" Stormie babbled in concerned.

"I'm fine, mom," Ross assured before yawning. "Well the others are downstairs waiting for a band rehearsal, but you need to eat first," Stormie said before sitting Ross down and making him some pancakes.

Once they were done and Ross thanked his mom and took a bite, he didn't realize how starving he really was. He ended up scarfing down the pancakes in two minutes.

"Thanks, mom," Ross said as he rinsed off his plate and the empty glass that used to be filled with milk before putting them in the dishwasher. "No problem," Stormie responded, slightly surprised by how fast he ate his food.

"Ross, you're late," Riker sighed as Ross entered the garage. "Sorry, I just woke up," Ross sighed as he grabbed his guitar. Riker's eyes widened. "You've been asleep for nearly sixteen hours?!" he gasped. Ross nodded as he rubbed his eyes. Riker looked at him in concern, but shook it off as they started to practice.

After two hours, Ross was beginning to regret eating his breakfast so fast. He felt incredibly nauseous. Once the song was over, he knew his pancakes were about to make a reappearance. He quickly put his guitar on the stand and ran to the bathroom before anyone could say a word.

"Ratliff, go see where he went," Riker said angrily. Ratliff nodded before running after his boyfriend.

Ratliff saw a door slam shut. He knew it was Ross because nobody else was home. He ran to the door and opened it. The opened door revealed Ross practically hugging the toilet and vomiting up nearly everything in his stomach. Ratliff's eyes widened as he shut the door and ran to Ross.

After a few minutes of vomiting, Ross finally pulled his head out of the toilet and used some toilet paper to wipe some drool off of his chin before flushing the toilet.

"Crap, Riker's going to kill me for running off," Ross panicked as he gently got out of Ratliff's grip and pulled out his toothbrush. "Ross.. He'll understand if you just tell him you're sick," Ratliff assured. "I'm fine!" Ross said with his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Are you serious? Ross, you just puked up nearly everything in your stomach. You're sick," Ratliff gasped in disbelief.

After a few minutes of hearing nothing but the sound of Ross brushing his teeth, Ross spoke up," I'm fine," he said as he put his toothbrush away and went back down to rehearsal.

"Ross, you can't just leave during the middle of a- Oh my God, are you okay?" Riker asked concerned When he saw the color had drained from Ross's face after vomiting just minutes before.

Ratliff opened his mouth to tell Riker that Ross had thrown up, but Ross gave him a pleading look. Ratliff frowned. "Yeah, he's fine," Ratliff lied. Ross mouthed a thank you to Ratliff as they resumed rehearsal.

* * *

It was around 6:45 at night and Ross was finding it hard to stay awake as he and Ratliff were watching a movie in the living room. Ratliff needed to talk about Ross vomiting earlier, so he turned off the TV and looked over at Ross. "Ross. I want to talk about earlier," Ratliff sighed. Ross sleepily sat up and looked at Ratliff. "Sure, what about it?" Ross mumbled.

"Why'd you tell me to lie?"

Ross sighed. "Because I don't want anyone to be upset that we can't prepare for the tour because I puked once," Ross answered. Ratliff frowned. "Babe, you over think too much. We'd understand," Ratliff assured.

Ross sleepily rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Babe. You've been really tired recently. You sure you're okay?" Ratliff asked concerned. "Mhm.." Ross mumbled. "Here, I'm going to take you to bed," Ratliff whispered as he gently helped Ross stand up and guided him to bed.

Ross assured he could walk himself, but Ratliff didn't care. Ross slid off his shoes and slid off his jeans and t-shirt so he was just in his boxers. Ratliff found the view extremely hot, but he shook it off as Ross laid down. Once Ross hit the pillow, he was asleep.

Ratliff smiled as he saw Ross curl up. He gently kissed Ross's forehead and tucked him in before leaving the bedroom and going home.

* * *

**These first few chapters are going to be really short because it's setting up the story.**

**_5 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR CHAPTER 3!_**


	3. Pregnant

**Three Weeks Later**

Three weeks had passed since Ross had puked. Ratliff thinks that was the only time that Ross had puked.

He was very wrong.

Ross had vomited almost everyday after that. He was lucky that he was alone every time. He's also found himself craving brownies a lot. It was really weird. He suddenly felt like he absolutely needed to eat brownies. He ended up buying a jumbo package of brownie mix and baked them himself so no one noticed.

Currently, Ross had fallen asleep on the couch about an hour and a half ago while listening to music. That's another thing. He had been really tired a lot, recently. Most of the time, the tiredness was manageable, but sometimes, he'd be sitting one minute, then out like a light the next. Which was the case an hour and a half ago.

Suddenly, Ross jolted awake to the very familiar burning sensation in his throat. "Not again," he managed to say before running to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. He ran to the porcelain white toilet seat in the corner of the room and fell to his knees, spilling out his guts for the billionth time this month.

After a few minutes, Ross finally pulled his head out of the toilet seat. Frustrated tears filled his eyes. He hated being sick and he had been sick for so long. Usually the stomach flu goes away within a few days. A week at worst. Not three weeks.

Ross saw that no one was home and Ratliff had a dentist appointment, so this was his perfect opportunity to find out what was going on.

Ross stood up and flushed the toilet before rinsing out his mouth and brushin his teeth. Once his teeth were cleaned, he slipped on his shoes, slid on his hoodie and drove to the hospital.

* * *

"Alright, Mr. Lynch. What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked as she sat down on the swivel chair and faced Ross. "Well for about a month now, I've been feeing tired a lot, I've been having weird cravings for brownies and I can only keep them down for no longer than three hours," Ross explained, playing with his fingers nervously as he explained.

"When you're not vomiting, eating or tired, do you feel alright?" she asked. "For the most part, yeah," Ross nodded. "This seems really weird to ask, but have you had any intrcourse with another male before this?" she asked. Ross gulped before nodding slowly. The nurse furrowed her brows in concentration. After a moment, she spoke up. "Alright, I'm going to have you take an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay," the nurse explained. Ross nodded as she set everything up.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you to lift up your shirt," the nurse said. Ross did as told. "This is going to feel cold," the nurse warned as she squirted gel onto her hand And rubbed it on Ross's

Boy was she right.

Ross shivered at the cold, but soon adjusted to it. Once that was done, the nurse set the rest of the stuff up. Soon, a screen projected an image of Ross's stomach. The nurse gasped in shock. "What? What's wrong?" Ross asked. He looked at the screen and saw a small black dot on the picture. "What's that?" Ross asked nervously.

"Mr. Lynch.. I don't know how to say this, but.. Y-You're pregnant!"

If this were a cartoon, not only would Ross's jaw hit the floor, it would continue out the door and out into the traffic. "W-What?!" Ross gasped. "You're going to be a dad," she repeated. "B-But.. We were protected," Ross stuttered. "Sometimes you just get a bad condom and it breaks," the nurse shrugged.

"Wait a minute, I'm a GUY! I have a fucking penis! No vagina! How is this even possible?" Ross gasped.

"Ross.. Yes you have a penis, but you have both male and female organs. But don't worry. You're not the first pregnant male in the world," the nurse explained. Ross sighed of relief at that. "Wait.. Does this mean once I give birth, I'll.. Have blood pouring out of my balls one week every month?" Ross asked. The nurse laughed. "No," she assured.

"And.. Let's say in the future after I.. Give birth.. I meet a girl and we.. You know.. Could I still get her pregnant? I highly doubt it'll happen but I just want to know just in case," Ross asked. The nurse nodded.

"Wait a minute.. My band is about to tour the world for five months! What am I going to do?!" Ross panicked. "You're going to have to tell them about this," the nurse sighed.

Ross began to yell. "N-No I can't tell them! They don't even know I was DATING Ratliff! I can't say I'm pregnant from him!" Ross panicked as he began to pace. "Ross, you need to relax. The fetus may be only a few weeks old but it's not good to stress out that much!" the nurse panicked.

"How can I NOT stress out?! I just find out that I, a GUY, am p-" Ross cut himself off when he felt a pain in his stomach and let out a cry of pain. The nurse got up and helped him lay down where he was when they did the ultrasound.

"I warned you," the nurse sighed. "I'm sorry," Ross frowned as the pain died down. "It's okay. I understand, but you just need to rest for a little bit, okay?" the nurse said softly as she calmed Ross down. Ross nodded.

The nurse left and Ross just stared at the ceiling. How could this have happened? Why now? Why him?

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize fourth-five minutes ha gone by. He was snapped back into reality when the nurse came back. "You calmer now?" she asked in concern. Ross nodded. "Sorry for freaking out," Ross frowned. "It's okay. I doubt getting pregnant was your expectation," the nurse responded. Ross nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so your next ultrasound is a month from Thursday, which is Sunday, January 18th at noon," she explained. "Thank you," Ross smiled politely as he grabbed his hoodie and the picture of the ultrasound that the nurse held out to him before going to his car.

How was he going to tell his family?

* * *

**I'm so mad because when I finished this last night, the end deleted so I had to type it ALL OVER again! ._.**

**_5 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR CHAPTER 4!_**


	4. Leaving

Ross drove around the quieter side of the city for a while. He just needed to clear his head for two reasons. The first and most obvious reason, he just found out that his male body has the ability to conceive a child and he had absolutely no idea. The second being, he needed to figure out how exactly to tell his family not only about the baby, but the fact that he had been dating Ratliff for well over two years. Because he knows if he doesn't start his speech with the fact that he lost his virginity to Ratliff, they'd be even angrier to discover that Ratliff was the other father of the baby. After an hour and a half of driving in circles, Ross decided that he needed to go home.

When he opened the door, he was greeted to a very unhappy family. "Ross, where have you been?" Rocky asked frustrated. He was honestly getting tired of Ross not giving his all, or around his all to rehearsals. "I was o-out.. No one was home and I didn't know when everyone was going to be home so I just went out for a while to clear my head," Ross half lied. He really didn't know when anyone was going to be home, but he definitely did not clear his head for nearly three hours.

"Okay.." Rocky huffed in annoyance. "Just come here and help us, we're packing everything in the bus to leave," Mark said. Ross was hesitant, but when he looked like he was about to be yelled at even more, he quickly grabbed a guitar case and began to help.

Over the hour the band spent loading the bus, Ross made sure to only grab the lighter objects. While he was driving, he had pulled over at one point and looked up some things about pregnancies, and he read that you shouldn't lift anything over twenty pounds while pregnant.

Luckily, no one called him out on that. After they were done, Ross decided that it was time since they seemed like they were done packing. "U-Umm.. I need to talk to you guys," Ross stuttered nervously.

Riker groaned before turning to his brother. "Ross, whatever it is, it can wait. We still have so much to do," he said. "But it c-" "Ross, can you just listen? We don't need any distractions right now," Ratliff huffed, also feeling annoyed at Ross's recent behavior.

Ross stepped back a bit. The one person he needs right now just said he didn't need any distractions. Ross knew right then that he can't say. This needs to be his secret.

Ross couldn't even think straight anymore. He just clenched his jaw and walked to go upstairs. "Ross get back here, you need to help!" Rocky shouted to him. "DO IT WITHOUT ME! YOU GUYS DON'T FUCKING LISTEN TO ME ANYWAY!" Ross yelled in frustration, not even bothering to turn around as he kept walking upstairs.

He went to go to his room and calm down, but he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He tried not to scream in pain as he nearly fell to the floor with his hand on his stomach.

He managed to waddle to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and falling to his knees in pain. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the baby. He really needs to learn to control his emotions right now. This stress might even kill the baby if it keeps happening. And Ross would never be able to forgive himself if his stress is what killed his baby.

Ross just laid on the floor and looked up at the ceiling, thinking of calm things and calm places. He had done this at the hospital when the nurse left to let him rest. He took deep breaths and soon the pain was gone.

Ross sat up. "God please give me a sign so I know my baby is okay," Ross frowned. He sat for a moment and a wave of nausea swept over. He soon found himself getrying up and running to the toilet before emptying his stomach in the porcelain bowl.

He sighed of relief as he wiped his mouth. The baby was still there.

He flushed the toilet before rinsing his mouth and brushing his teeth. Once he was done, he tiptoed to his bedroom.

As he laid down, he was thinking about the events that had taken place downstairs. From how annoyed everyone was with him, to his boyfriend, the other father of the baby, said that the band doesn't need any distractions.

Ross began to think even more. The word distraction filled his head. Then he realized.. From all the things that are going to happen to him in the near future..

_**He is a distraction.**_

He's going to have to go to all of these ultrasounds, he's going to need to stay bedridden when he reaches around eight months because he's just going to be so large and he's going to be weaker, he's going to have to raise the child once he or she is born, which means he can't fully focus on the band.

He's what will hold R5 back from reaching what they've all worked so hard for in the last five years. He's going to ruin everyone's dreams. And it's all his fault for loosing his virginity.

Ross didn't even realize he was crying until he saw wet drops on his jeans. He wiped his eyes and sniffled quietly, not wanting anyone to find him crying.

Ross looked over at his digital clock and saw it was midnight. He knew that everyone goes to bed early before the tour starts. So he knew everyone was asleep. He knew if he didn't do this, he would be taking away everyone's dreams. And if he didn't do this now, he'd never be able to.

He quietly got out of bed and pulled out his suitcases before packing everything he hadn't packed for tour. He even packed his pillows, his bedspread and sheets, his lamp, and his clock. Lastly, he opened his drawer and pulled out a cookie jar full of every dollar he has made in his life. It had all of his paychecks from Austin &amp; Ally, all his paychecks from the R5 tours, and his paychecks for both Teen Beach Movie films. Everyone thought it was stupid that he had every dollar in a very large cookie jar. Look at him now.

He quietly went out to the bus and grabbed the rest of his belongings and his two acoustic guitars before putting them in his car. He tiptoed back inside and up to the bathroom, where he put his toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, and deodorant into a Ziploc bag. He then went to the shower and grabbed his shampoo and conditioner and brought them, and the ziploc bag into his room.

Ross crammed everything into the suitcase that was still on his bed. He then looked around the room for a notebook.

"Come on," Ross groaned to himself as he angrily searched the room. Finally, he found his song notebook and a pen. He ripped out two pages from the notebook and scribbled down words on the first one, trying not to cry. When he got to the second page, he was an emotional wreck as each word was written.

He folded the papers and wrote down one word on each paper. He sighed sadly before placing the first paper on his bed. He grabbed his song notebook and quietly left his room for the last time.

He tiptoed into Rocky and Riker's bedroom. He stared at them as they peacefully slept in their beds.

"I'm sorry I'm holding the band back," Ross frowned as he took one last look at his two older brothers before slowly backing out of the room.

He buried his hands in his sweatshirt pocket before going into his sister's room. Looking at her made it even harder. "Thank you for not hating your screw up brother," Ross frowned.

He held back the fresh set of tears welling up in his eyes as he turned to leave. He was hanging his head down as he went to his parents' room.

He had to swallow the lump in his throat before croaking out "I'm sorry I'm a screw up son."

He sighed before leaving and walking downstairs slowly, taking in every last detail of the house he most likely won't ever see again. His breath hithed when he saw Ryland and Ratliff asleep on separate sides of the long couch.

Ross shuffled over to Ryland and sighed before whispering "I'm sorry I'm a terrible older brother," Ross frowned.

He slowly turned to his right and frowned even more at Ratliff. He tried to speak multiple times, but couldn't with the lump in his throat. He finally managed to choke out "I'm sorry I'm such a distraction and I'm sorry that I'm a freak excuse of a dude who's pregnant."

Ross gently kissed Ratliff's forehead. He thanked his lucky stars that Ratliff is a heavy sleeper. He took one last look at Ratliff before slowly leaving the house.

He gripped onto his sweatshirt as he ran through the cool, night time air. Once he was in the safety of his car, he ended up breaking down for a good ten minutes.

The only thoughts that ran through his head were..

_I'm a freak._

_I'm such a fuck up._

_I'm nothing but a distraction.._

Once his mind was cleared a bit and he could actually see without tears blurring his vision, he turned on the car and drove off.

Never looking back on the life he used to lead..

* * *

**I am soo sorry for taking so long! I have been writing this chapter for weeks now and it's finally done!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYS! :D**

**Ok I'm sorry for the mini rant, you don't have to read the next parahraph if you don't want to..**

**Where I live, it's suppose to be between 0 and -20 degrees tomorrow and the superintendent won't cancel school yet hundreds of the studnts have to WALK to school. Plus the principal mentioned a chance of getting FROST BITE_ or_ HYPOTHERMIA from the weather yet we still have to go? What the hell?**

**Sorry, this just pissed me off.**

**Anyway, please review and favorite this story :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. A New Start

**The Next Morning**

Riker woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He shut it off and rubbed his eyes. In the middle of the night, he realized that he may have overreacted about Ross. Maybe what Ross had to say was serious.

He got out of his bed and tiptoed to Ross and Ryland's room before knocking on the door. "Ross?" Riker asked.

There was no response.

"Ross.. I know you're still mad, but I'm sorry.. Please let me in," Riker frowned.

Still nothing.

RIker waited a few extra seconds before giving up and opening his door anyway. He nearly did a double take when he saw that everything was gone. "What the fuck?!" Riker yelled as he looked aound the now slightly barren room.

He heard pairs of footsteps find their way to Ross and Ryland's room. "What's with all the sh- Whoa!" Rocky gaped. Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland and Ratliff all looked around the room in shock. "Guys, I found a note," Ryland spoke. They all went over to him and read the note.

**Dear Family,**

**You're all probably wondering why my half of the room is empty. Well.. I'm just going to say something unexpected has happened and leave it at that. Now you may think running away is childish and stupid, but I don't think you'd look at me the same if I had told you like I had planned. I'm sorry this happened at an inconvenient time and I'm sorry I'm a fuck up excuse for a brother/son. I hope this note reaches someone before you leave for the tour. Good luck, guys.**

** Ross**

"R-Ross.. Ran away?" Rydel asked softly. Riker nodded sadly. "MOM, DAD! ROSS IS GONE!" Ryland yelled as he ran down the hallway. Soon, Rulyland returned, followed by a startled Stormie and Mark.

"Ross ran away?" Stormie gasped. The gang nodded. Ratliff was avoiding all eye contact because Ross was more than just a band mate or best friend to him. Ross was his first boyfriend. He was the first person he said "I love you" to and mean it. Sure he said it to Kelly when they dated, but that extra spark wasn't there when he said it to her like it was when he said it to Ross. And most importantly and recently, he was Ratliff's first time. All he wanted to know was why. Why did he leave?

"Hey, you coming?" Rocky asked. "Wait, we're still going on tour?" Ratliff asked in shock. Rocky nodded. "How are we going to do this without our frontman? Not to mention he's your brother!" Ratliff gasped. Rocky shrugged. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't understand why we're going either," Rocky frowned.

Ratliff frowned sadly as he opened the drawer in Ross's end table. He furrowed his brows when he saw his name written on a folded piece of paper. He picked it up and unfolded it.

**Ellington,**

**I'm sorry I left without warning, but I don't know how or if our relationship would work out if I had said what I was going to say last night. Maybe it was a sign that I didn't say it. I hope you find someone better for you. Don't worry about me, okay? I'm doing this because I love you too much to ruin your dream.**

**Love,**

**Ross**

Ratliff didn't even know he was crying until Rocky said "Why are you crying?" Ratliff quickly sniffled and rubbed his eyes while shaking his head. Rocky took the note before Ratliff could even react. He quickly skimmed over the words that were scribbled down on the paper and slowly turned to Ratliff.

"Y-You and Ross were dating?" Rocky asked in disbelief. Ratliff sniffled before nodding. Never in his life had Rocky seen Ratliff cry. He said nothing as he wrapped his arms around Ratliff and whispered things like "It's okay" and "Just let it out. I'm here."

Ratliff calmed himself down slowly. "I-I'm sorry we never told you. W-We just knew that not everyone would be happy with this, so we kept it to ourselves," Ratliff frowned. "It's okay. I'm sure it wasn't long. What was it, like three months?" Rocky asked.

"Two and a half years," Ratliff said flatly.

"See two and a half y- TWO AND A HALF YEARS?!" Rocky gasped. Ratliff shushed the younger boy and nodded once the information sank in a bit. "Wow.. You guys really love each other," Rocky chuckled humorlessly. Ratliff nodded. "I just wish I knew why he left," Ratliff frowned.

* * *

**Now Entering Seattle**

Ross sighed as he read the sign on the side of the street. He had been driving for nearly seventeen hours straight. Not counting the rest stops to stretch his legs, go to the bathroom, get gas for his car and get food.

Ross has decided that he was going to pull over into an empty parking lot and sleep and that he'd search for an apartment in the morning.

He wa awoken fifteen hours later by someone knocking on his car window. He jolted awake and saw a girl about his age knocking on the window.

She had a very tan complexion and she was fairly skinny. Not anywhere near unhealthy, but she was thin. She had long dark brown hair that cascaded down to her waist. She had big brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of black glasses. If Ross wasn't dealing with all this shit or still in love with Ratliff, he'd probably date her.

She said something that was incoherent to Ross, only because his window was still up. He rolled it down as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Ross asked shyly.

"I said could you sleep somewhere else? I'm sorry, it's just my family's store is opening soon and we need all the space we can get," the girl said. "Y-Yeah, sorry," Ross blushed.

"Why are you even sleeping in a parking lot anyway? Wait, do even have anywhere to go?" she asked as she saw the stuff piled in Ross's car. Ross frowned as he shook his head. "What happened?" she asked, showing true concern. "I-It's kind of a long story that you probably wouldn't believe," Ross signed.

She went around the front of the car and got into the passenger seat. "I've got time," she assured.

Ross signed. "Okay." He was hesitant, but he soon found himself explaining his relationship with Ratliff and telling her everything, including the pregnancy.

"So.. You're a boy that's pregnant?" she asked. He nodded. "I don't get how, but I am," Ross shrugged. "Prove it. Show me an ultrasound," she said.

Ross sighed before fishing the copy of his ultrasound from his pocket. He handed her the picture and her eyes widened when she saw it. There was indeed a black spot in the middle of the picture. She would've accused him of using a copy of someone's ultrasound, but on the corner of the ultrasound, it said Lynch, Ross.

"O-Oh my God," she stuttered in shock. Ross looked down at his feet and frowned. "You probably think I'm some freaky pop star now, right?" Ross slouched. She shook her head. "No. I think you need a place to stay and a friend," she said as she gently rubbed Ross's back. Ross looked over at her in shock. "You're willing to be friends with me? A guy you've only seen in teen magazines who is carrying a baby?" Ross asked in disbelief. She nodded. "Now give me a minute to tell my father that I'm taking the day off and I'll help you find an apartment," she said with a sincere smile. Ross nodded. She handed him the ultrasound and left the car before going into the music store that he was parked near.

Ross went to put the ultrasound back into his pocket, but stopped when he saw the picture. Sure he saw it at the hospital when the nurse did the ultrasound, but he was too in shock to take it all in. Now was his time to take it all in.

There's a little baby inside of him. His son or daugher is in there growing right now.

Never in his life has he felt such an emotional connection like this with anyone.

He didn't even realize he was crying until the girl returned and hugged him as she whispered things to calm him down. Once he was calmer, he pulled away and mumbled an apology. "It's okay," she smiled sadly.

Riss wiped his eyes and looked at the girl. "I just realized you've been talking to me me, comforting me, and you're going apartment hunting with me, yet I don't even know your name yet," Ross said in surprise. "I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam," she said as she held out her hand. "Well nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Ross," Ross smiled as he shook her hand. "Shall we go apartment hunting?" Ross asked. "We shall," she smiled smiled. Ross turned on his car and the two new friends set out to look for an apartment for Ross and his unborn child.

* * *

**I'm soo sorry this is so late! Two months is too long!**

**Okay, I don't really know how many chapters I'm going to have Ross pregnant for because I'm not going to have the focus on the rest of R5 until three years later like I planned.**

**What are your thoughts on the band finding out about Ross running away?**

**What are your thoughts on Ratliff finally telling someone about dating Ross?**

**What are your thoughts of them still going on tour even though they just lost their youngest member, their frontman and brother/boyfriend?**

**What are your thoughts on Ross telling Ratliff to find someone better for him?**

**What are your thoughts on Sam? Do you think she's cool?**

**Please review and thanks for reading :)**

_**5 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR CHAPTER SIX!**_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**So sorry if you thought this was a chapter beecause it's not.**

**So I'm starting to try mapping out one of my stories on Wattpad, and I knew I'd probably just post it all within like 2 weeks and it'd end too soon. So I decided to try and balance a schedule with my writing here and in Wattpad. I'm going to try and stick o it but who knows..**

**Monday: (Wattpad) Isolated (Malum AU)**

**Tuesday-Thursday: Possible random update/(Wattpad)Falling In Love With My Best Friend (Lashton)/No updates**

**Friday: (Wattpad) Isolated (Malum AU)**

**Saturday and Sunday: I Just Wanna Run**

**Ok this may be sort of confusing, but let me explain it. FILWYBF is going to be randomly updated on either a Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday every week. It's not always going to be the same day(s) like Isolated. Same thing with this story. It'll flip flop onbetween Sat. and Sun. If I'm feeling extra creative, I'll post a chapter Saturday and one Sunday, but no guarantee though.**

**If you want to read my Wattpad stories, my user is freakformusic. :)**

**Thank you :)**

* * *

**Unrelated to this Author's note, but RIKER IS GOING TO BE ON DWTS! I'M SO PROUD OF HIM**!


	7. It's A Girl!

**Four Months Later**

Ross was now nearly five months pregnant. He originally wanted the gender of his baby to be a surprise, but he decided to ask the nurse at the next ultrasound if he could know. He realized it would make it easier when it came to decorating the nursery and getting clothes and toys.

Every ultrasound he went to, Samantha was there supporting him. She knows Ross can't go out because of the fact that people are going to recognize him and ask questions and Ross is starting to show so people are going to notice something. So she's been helping with getting groceries and baggier clothes because they don't make maternity clothes for men and there was no way he was going to dress in maternity clothes They're all girly.

Ross entered the hospital waiting room eith his hood up and his sunglasses on so he wouldn't be recognized. The fans went crazy when Ross disappeared. It was horrible. Ross actually had to make a house call for an ultrasound once because the fans were getting closer to finding him. And no one makes house calls anymore. Never mind for an ultrasound. Luckily, it was all over now so Ross could go back to going to the doctor without feeling watched.

Since very few men get pregnant, that would be yet another news story for Ross to deal with. He would make it look like Samantha was pregnant so that could be his excuse to go through the normal way to the maternity ward, but Samantha doesn't look the least bit pregnant and they don't feel like searching everywhere to find something to make it look like she had a bump, so they would sneak through the employee entrance door and go down to a secret hallway that leads to a very private waiting room near the maternity ward.

"We're all set, Ross," the nurse smiled. Ross and Samantha followed the nurse to the room and Ross sat in the patient's chair while Samantha took one of the swivel chairs and sat down before wheeling himself to Ross's side.

Samantha has been video-taping every ultrasound she has attended and alo any real k y big things that happen. For example, name choosing, thr baby's first kick (which should be happening soon), etc. and planned on making a video that shows tthroughout Ross's pregnancy. She turned on the small camera and faced it toward Ross.

"I know I said at the last ultrasound that I didn't want you to tell me what gender the baby is, but I changed my mind.. C-Can I know?" Ross asked shyly. "Sure thing," she smiled as she opened Ross's folder. She looked through it and found the information from Ross's last ultrasound. "Alright, here it is. Congratulations, Ross. You're having a baby girl," she smiled.

Ross gasped and Samantha smiled at him. "O-Oh my God," Ross gasped with tears in his eyes. Samantha grinned at Ross. She secretly hoped he was having a daughter.

The rest of the ultrasound went li k e it usually did, but once it was over, something amazing happened.

"Oh my God," Ross gasped as he held his stomach. "What is it?" the nurse as asked in concern. Samantha's eyes widened. "She kicked! She's kicking!" Ross squealed excitedly.

They all were talking about the baby kicking for a few minutes until they finally left the hospital with copies of Ross's ultrasound.

He was slowly realizing how much his life was about to change.

And he was ready to accept it with open arms.

* * *

**It may be 2AM, but it's still Monday so this is late. :/ I'm sorry. And I'm too tired to do the whole thoughts thing. Thanks for reading! :) So sorry it's short :(**

_**5 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR CHAPTER 7!**_


	8. So Sorry This Is Late (NOT A CHAPTER)

**Ok, I know I'm late but I have reasons. And now it's probably going to be even later because of what just happened..**

**Reason 1: So I was going to finish and post it last night, but my septic tank get messed up and long story short, I spent my night at my cousin's because I needed to take a shower and by the time I got home I had to go to bed.**

**Reason 2: My Wattpad story Isolated got most of it deleted because Wattpad is being a bitch. Now I have to start from basically the beginning.**

**Reason 3 and the most superior reason: As I've said numerous times (I'm not trying to brag I promise), I perfom in plays at a theater group. Well.. There's a choreographer that has been there just as long as I have. She's soo nice and has helped me improve with my dancing and she's just amazing. Well, she passed away today and I just don't know if I have the heart to write today. She was only barely 22..**

**I'm soo sorry if I got your hopes up but I'll try and get it done and posted as soon as I can. I love all of you.**


	9. The Baby Girl

Samantha was currently asleep on Ross's couch, where she had crashed hours before. She groaned softly as she began to slip out of her sleep. She had awoken from the sound of soft sniffles in the other room.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes before slowly getting off the couch and tiptoed in the direction of the sniffles. She ended up at Ross's closed bedroom door. She frowned before opening up the door.

Ross was currently sat on his bed crying with his hands over his face. He couldn't even bury his face in his knees because his bump was in the way. Samantha knew exactly what was wrong and she just sat beside him and patted his head.

Ross looked up and sniffled. "M'sorry.. I didn't mean to wake you up," Ross sniffled. "It's okay.. I know you've been thinking a lot about leaving Ratliff and I get it. You miss him and you wish he was here, especially with your due date being next week and all," she consoled.

Ross nodded sadly as he wiped his eyes. "I-I just.. Why didn't he let me talk that day? He could still be w-with me.. A-And my baby won't be with just one parent," Ross stuttered as more tears replaced the ones he wiped away.

Samantha frowned. "Ross.. I understand. But you won't be alone. I'll help you in any way I can. I know it's not the same as having two biological parents, but I'll try to be there for any situation I can because you and this baby mean so much to me," Samantha assured.

"Thank you so much, Samantha. I-I know these almost nine months have probably been hectic. Y'know.. Dealing with my hormones and mood swings; and I apologize for them. But yet, you still stuck around when you could've just told reporters and tabloids about me running and being knocked up, but you didn't. And that means so much to me. And I don't know how, or if I'll ever be able to repay you," Ross admitted.

Samantha hugged him loosely, considering his bump was so large. Ross hugged back and smiled. After a moment, Samantha pulled away and grabbed the camera she was using to film his ultrasounds and random times they've just spent the day in Ross's flat.

"Hi baby girl.. Daddy's a week from his due date right now! We're so close to meeting you!" Samantha cooed after the camera started recording. "Daddy, say hi to the baby girl whose name you refuse to tell me," Samantha said before turning the camera to face Ross.

"Ew, no! I look hideous from crying and I look like a whale," Ross whine. before covering his eyes. "Oh c'mon. Just say hi," Samantha whined. Ross was reluctant, but he uncovered his face and sighed "Okay, fine. But only for my baby girl. Hi honey," Ross smiled as he waved.

"Daddy misses your other daddy," Samantha pouted. Ross sadly placed his hand on his baby bump and ignored what Samantha said.

Suddenly, a rush of pain ran through his stomach. He let out a cry of pain and leaned his head back in pain. Samantha quickly grabbed one of his hands and hid her pain as he roughly cluched it.

Samantha recognized the sounds he was making as he tried to endure the pain. Soon, the pain went away and he stared nervously at Samantha. "R-Ross.." Samantha stuttered. "Yeah?" Ross squeaked breathlessly.

"I-I think you're going into labor.."

Ross's eyes widened. "What?" he gaped. "Ross.. Your little girl is coming!" Samantha nodded in confirmation. "No she's not! I still have a week," Ross responded. "Babies can come a week early," Samamtha reminded. "She's not c- AHH!" Ross was roughly cut off by another jolt of pain. He clenched his teeth and held his stomach in pain.

Once the pain subsided again, he looked at Samantha nervously. "I-I'm really having a baby.." he gaped. Samantha nodded. "Please call," Ross whined softly. Samantha nodded and quickly dialed the number.

Ross took the camera that was still recording him and smiled as he tried to hide his nerves. "Looks like I'll get to meet you soon," Ross said before turning the camera off.

* * *

Ross and Samantha were in the hospital room. Ross was laying down and Samamtha was sitting on the bed. They were sitting and talking about random topics to get Ross's mind off of being in labor.

"Why do people find a YouTube cartoon serious about two llamas living together and one of them is a psycho murderer funny?" Samantha asksd. "First off, he's not a murderer. He's a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence," Ross sassed. "Secondly, because the creator makes it entertaining!" Ross added.

"But why? Literally I'm afraid to know how that guy actually thinks," Samantha responded. "I don't- Oh God, here comes another contraction!" Ross gasped. Samantha grabbed his hand quikcly as Ross went through another contraction.

The nurse walked in as Ross was having his contraction. The nurse looked suspicious as Ross's contraction took longer than usual. "Ross?" the nurse said. "Mhm?" Ross mumbled in pain as the contraction subsided.

"It's time for your c-section."

Ross gulped as he gave Samantha a panicked look. She gulped before nodding. Ross took a deep breath and nodded. "O-Okay, I'm ready," Ross eexhaled nervously.

The nurse pulled up a wheelchair and Samantha helped him in. Once Ross was securely in the wheelchair, the nurse wheeled him out of the room.

* * *

Once it was okay, Samantha ran down the halls to Ross's room with her camera in her hand. She hit the "record" button before knocking on the door. "Can I come in?" she asked softly. "Come in," Ross said even softer.

Samantha opened the door slowly and she gasped at the sight. Ross was laying in his hospital bed with his little baby girl asleep in his arms.

"Oh my God, she's precious!" she whispered as she went over and sat on the end of his bed. Ross smiled as the baby continued to sleep soundly in his arms. "What's her name?" Samantha asked as she moved the camera up to face Ross.

"Ellie Lee Lynch-Ratliff."

Samantha moved the camera back down to Ellie and smiled. "That's a perfect name," she complimented. "Thanks," Ross smiled.

Ellie turned her head a bit and her eyes slowly opened. Ross's heart fluttered as her little blue eyes faced his hazel ones. "Hi baby girl. I'm one of your dads. I never expected you but you're the best surprise I've ever gotten. I love you, Ellie," Ross croaked as tears began to fall from his eyes. Ellie smiled as Ross kissed her forehead. Then her eyes slowly closed as she drifted off to sleep again.

This was just the beginning of his new life.

* * *

**I meant to finish this last week and I don't have any other excuse besides watching Glee from basically the beginning. But I got it like 10 minutes before midnight so it's all good!**

_**6 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 8! **_


	10. Three Years Later

**I'm sooo sorry this is soo late! Figures, I make a schedule and then my life suddenly decided to become eventful. **

* * *

**Three Years Later**

The Lynch family and Ellington thought this was just some kind of teenage rebellion with Ross running away. But after three years, the light of hope that Ross was going to come back got smaller and smaller. That light of hope was now black.

While the Lynch siblings broke, Ellington had to keep it all in and comfort the siblings. Rocky tried not to break in front of Ellington, considering he was the only one who knew how badly Ellington was hurting, but there was just one night that he couldn't be strong. And while he sobbed, he kept blubbering out apologies and Ellingotn assured him it was okay.

They waited and waited day by day, but there was no chance of Ross coming back. Riker was taking notice that being around Los Angeles was just bringing their mood down even more because this was where Ross used to live.

So, Riker decided to rent out a three bedroom apartment for him, Rocky, Ellington, Rydel and Ryland to share. And it was out of state so that they could have a fresh start and leave all of this drama behind them.

Which is how they ended up at an apartment building in Seattle. They each got an apartment right next to each other.

Once everyone was moved in, they decided to look around Seattle to see what was around. They had passed a few Starbucks buildings, some movie theaters, a mall and a skating rink. But what really caught their eye was a music store.

They walked into the store and looked around. They were looking at some nice guitars and drum sets that were on display.

For the first time in a long time, they were happy.

But it was right then when their world took an unexpected turn.

"Hey Ross, you clocking out?"

"Yeah I was about to."

It was like that when all of the other Lynch siblings and Ellington whipped their heads around.

"Ross?!" they gasped in unison.

Ross's body froze and his face paled. He was hoping this day would never ever happen. "G-Guys.." Ross said breathlessly.

Ross was soon suffocated with hugs; however, he had even more questions to answer when the store door opened and a little girl ran up to Ross and said just what he hoped she wouldn't say.

"Daddy I missed you!"

Everyone gaped at Ross and the little girl. Ross temporarily ignored their gaped faces and went down on his knee to be closer to her height. "Ellie, what are you doing here?" Ross asked.

"I brought her. I didn't know when your shift ended and she kept saying 'When's daddy coming home? I wanna see daddy'," Samantha answered as she entered the store. Because Samantha already knew about R5 and the whole situation, she quickly grabbed Ellie. "We'll just see you when you get out," she said quickly before leaving.

Once they were gone, Ratliff spoke up. "D-Daddy?" he asked, a hint of hurt in his voice.

Ross was internally panicking. He had to come up with something and he had to come up with it fast.

"Okay.. Yes, she's my daughter. But let me explain... I signed up to be an anonymous donor to anyone. But I had gotten a call saying that the woman who received my sperm had passed during childbirth and she was going to be put in the foster system if I didn't take her. And I found out the woman lived in Seattle. So, I packed up my stuff and moved out here to raise her," Ross lied.

It was silent in the room for a moment, but luckily, they believed him. "Well.. I'm sorry," Riker said after a moment of silence. "Wait.. Who's the girl that took your daughter?" Ellington spoke up, trying to hide his jealousy. "Who, Sam? Oh she's just my friend. I met her the day I moved here," Ross assured. "How'd you guys meet?" Rocky asked. "Well, uh.. She found me asleep in my car.." Ross said awkwardly.

Let's just say that ended that subject rather quickly.

The family spent the next hour just catching up in the music store. They all thought it was ironic that Ross ended up working in a music store much like his former character Austin did on 'Austin and Ally'. They even joked around with him and asked if Laura was there, too.

Soon, the rest of the Lynch family had to leave, which left Ross and Ellington alone. Which was awkward to say the least.

"So.. How are things?" Ross asked awkwardly. "Okay.." Ratliff replied. "How about you?" "Okay," Ross answered. They just sat in silence for a few minutes. "Alright. This is stupid. Talk to me, Ell. Please," Ross spoke up.

"I can't believe you never told me you signed up to be a sperm donor without talking to me," Ellington spat. Ross frowned. "Look, I'm sorry. But I didn't think any of this would happen," Ross responded. "You don't think, Ross! First you basically get a girl pregnant, then you move all the way to Seattle without telling anyone!" Ellington yelled. "Ellington, please don't yell, we-" 'Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?! You know what? Just leave me alone," Ellington yelled before leaving the store.

Ross sighed and looked down at his feet, then he looked back up at the door that Ellington had left. "Well you got me pregnant and then you said I was a distraction.. What was I supposed to do?" Ross whispered sadly.

* * *

Ross drove home in silence. He usually put on music whenever he was driving, but his car was silent and all you could hear was the sound of the car cruising along the streets.

When he got into his apartment, he went right to Ellie's room to see that Sam was giving Ellie her pajamas and that Sam had just given her a bath. Ellie was putting on her little nightgown that Ross had bought her for her birthday. He smiled at his daughter. "Ellie, look," Sam whispered. Ellie turned around and gasped when she saw Ross. "Daddy!" she smiled as she ran to Ross. Ross smiled as he got down on his knee and opened his arms wide. Once he felt her arms around his neck, Ross stood up and spun around. "WEEE!" he yelled as Ellie's laughter filled the room.

Ross stopped after a moment and Ellie lifted her head so she could see Ross's face. "How's my favorite little girl?" Ross asked with a big smile on her face. "Amazing!" she grinned happily. Ross chuckled. "Were you a good girl for Auntie Sam?" Ross asked. She nodded. He looked over her shoulder at Sam, who nodded with a smile. "Want to show daddy what you made today at daycare?" Sam asked. "Oh ya! Daddy, put me down, pwease!" Ellie pleaded. Ross chuckled at Ellie and put her down gently. "C'moon, daddy!" she smiled as she grabbed Ross by his t-shirt and ran toward the kitchen. "I'm coming! Not like I have much of a choice," he giggled.

Ellie stopped at the kitchen table and let go of Ross's shirt. "Cwose your eyes, daddy," she ordered. "Okay," Ross said before covering his eyes with his hands. Sam went over to the fridge and grabbed something from the top of the refrigerator before giving it to Ellie. "Okay... OPEN!" Ellie yelled. Ross uncovered his eyes and he gasped at what Ellie held in her hand.

It was a drawing of the two of them.

"I love it, Ellie," Ross grinned. Ellie happily gave him the drawing. "Thank you, baby girl," he whispered before kissing her head. "You're wewcome, daddy,' she smiled. "You know where I'm going to put it?" Ross asked. "Where?" Ellie asked curiously. Ross turned around and grabbed four of the magnets that weren't being used and hung the picture on the fridge. "Right on the fridge. So when people come to visit, they can see what an amazing artist I have," Ross smiled. "Yay!" Ellie grinned. The three of them admired the drawing on the fridge.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning and a loud clap of thunder awoke Ellie. She didn't like the noise at all. She nervously hid under her covers and blocked her ears, but it didn't block out the sound of the rumbling thunder and the flashes of lightning. Small sniffles were soon heard and tears fell down Ellie's cheeks. "Daddy!" she yelled loudly, hoping desperately her daddy would come and save her.

* * *

Ross furrowed his brows in his sleep as he heard a faint sound that sounded like someone yelling. He tried to shrug it off, but the closer he came to consciousness, the clearer the pleads sounded. Once he was pretty much awake, he realized it was Ellie calling for him. His eyes flew open and he sprang out of bed and ran to Ellie's room. "What's wrong, princess?" Ross asked frantically as he turned on the light. "Daddy.. I'm scared," Ellie sniffled. "What are you scared of?" Ross asked.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder and and a flash of lightning made her jump and cry harder. "Oh.. You're scared of the thunderstorm.." Ross said. She nodded and sniffled. "It's okay, baby girl. Want me to sleep in here with you?" Ross asked. She nodded shyly and scooted over for Ross to lay down with her. Ross laid down next to her and gently embraced Ellie.

Ellie was still having trouble sleeping. After a while, Ross started gently humming her a lullaby that he used to sing to her when she was just a baby. She yawned and snuggled into her dad's embrace and his tender voice sang her to sleep. Once she was asleep, Ross admired his little girl. "I love you, Ellie," he whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this is like two months late! I had so much going on. I'm trying to get back on my writing schedule, but it sucks. I don't even know why it's so hard. I'm only really writing like 2 stories.**

_**4 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR CHAPTER 9!**_


	11. Reconnecting

Everyone else seemed to believe the whole "sperm donor" lie, but Ryland wasn't buying it one bit.

He knew his big brother inside and out. He knew when something was off, and something about this was definitely fishy.

Which is why he found himself at Ross's apartment door. He found out they lived in the same building and Ross had texted him the apartment number before he had went to bed the night before. Ryland knocked on the door and waited until the door opened. But it wasn't until a few minutes later that Sam opened the door.

"I'm sorry, do I have the wrong address?" Ryland asked shyly. "No. You're Ryland, right?" Sam asked. Ryland nodded. "Yeah this is the right place. Oh, Ross asked me last night to make some keys for you guys. Here, come in and hold on," Sam said before going into the kitchen and grabbing the five keys to Ross's apartment. Ryland followed her and took the keys she gave him. He put four of them in his pockets, and he put the last one on his key chain.

Once he was told where Ross's room was, he went over and knocked on the door as Sam left the apartment. "Ross?" he asked. Once he didn't hear a response for a few moments, he shrugged before walking into Ross's bedroom. He suddenly stopped in surprise when he wasn't in there. He was suddenly nervous because he thought his niece was left unattended. He quickly searched the rooms in the surprisingly large apartment. After searching every other room, he was suddenly greeted to Ross and his niece asleep in what seemed to be his niece's room.

He was going to leave and come by later, but he stopped himself when he saw his brother and his niece asleep. His heart fluttered at the sweet scene in front of him. He didn't even realize twenty minutes had gone by.

His niece slowly opened her eyes and she saw Ryland in her room. Because she hasn't gotten to actually meet Ryland for more than a minute, she was scared. "Daddy! Stwanger!" she yelled before beginning to cry. Ryland's eyes widened as Ross jolted awake and got out of bed in a panic. Because Ryland didn't have time to react, Ross grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Ross suddenly gasped when he realized that it was Ryland. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Ross said breathlessly before letting Ryland's shirt go and hugging him. "Ross, it's fine," Ryland assured as he hugged back.

Ellie sniffled and wiped her eyes once he saw that her father knew the strange man she had never really met. "Daddy, who's that and why is he cawwing you Woss?" she asked, still feeling unsafe around the unfamiliar man. "Baby girl, it's okay," Ross assured as he sat next to Ellie. Ellie climbed onto Ross's lap and he secured her. "Ellie, this is your Uncle Ryland, and he's my younger brother," Ross explained.

"Rywand?" she asked timidly. Ryland went down on his knee so that he was eye-level with the little girl. He stared in astonishment at his niece. He suddenly saw some of Ross's features in Ellie that were unmissable. She had Ross's eyes and his natural blonde hair. "Hi Ellie," he whispered. He slowly opened his arms for a hug and she waited no time before jumping into her uncle's arms. Ryland had tears in his eyes that he couldn't hold in when they hugged.

Ross bit his lip so he couldn't cry. All of the guilt of leaving was beginning to stir up again and he hated it. Sam suddenly came in and exhaled deeply when she saw that everything was okay. "Okay, I was on my way up when I heard yelling. I thought something was wrong," she explained. Ryland and Ellie pulled away and Ellie ran to Sam. "Ellie, sweetheart. Time to get ready for daycare," Ross said. She nodded as they began to do their daily routine. Ryland observed and helped when he could. He never expected Ross to be a dad, let alone a good one. Ross was honestly just as great of a dad as their dad was for them.

Once Sam and Ellie left, Ross and Ryland sat down and ate their own breakfast since Ellie was running a bit late. Ryland knew that it was now or never.

"Ross.. I know you were lying about being a sperm donor."

Ross's eyes widened as he began choking on his orange juice. Ryland's eyes widened in concern and he sighed of relief when Ross slowly managed to stop choking. "What?" Ross gaped. "C'mon, Ross. I know you, and I know you wouldn't do that. Now just tell me the truth. Who did you knock up? Was it that girl who let me in here this morning?"

'What, Sam?! No!" Ross immediately denied. "So who was it?" Ryland asked. "Ryland.. If I tell you, you have to promise you won't tell the others?" Ross asked nervously, his voice shaking a bit. Ryland's small smirk faded and a nervous look took over. "Yeah, of course," Ryland assured.

"Okay, umm.. So two and a half years before I.. Ran away.. I started dating someone," Ross explained. Ryland nodded. "What was the girl's name?" Ryland asked. "You're not going to believe me," Ross frowned. "C'mon Ross, I'll believe you," Ryland assured.

Ross was silent for a moment, but he soon began to speak again. "I started dating.. Ellington," Ross admitted. Ryland was about to say he was lying, but the look Ross gave Ryland confirmed it all. "Oh my God," Ryland gaped. "I know this sounds impossible, but I swear it is.. We had... Sex, after a long while of dating. We did everything safe. Condom, lube, etc., but.. I got.. Pregnant.." Ross admitted.

"That's impossible," Ryland responded. Ross stood up and grabbed Ryland by the wrist and gently guided him to Ross's bedroom. When they got there, Ross went into his sock and underwear drawer and he pulled out an envelope. He pulled out a picture and showed it to Ryland.

"No way, this is photo-shopped," Ryland shook his head in denial. He turned the picture over and he felt his knees weaken when he read what was on the back, written in Ross's very familiar handwriting.

**Ross- 7 Months Pregnant- Baby Girl**

Ryland's eyes began to water. "This is why you.. L-Left?" Ryland asked brokenly. Ross bit back a sob and nodded shamefully. "We could've helped you, Ross! Why did you leave?!" Ryland yelled angrily. Ross flinched at the yelling. "You wouldn't understand, Ryl-" "Bullshit I wouldn't understand! I'm twenty-one years old! Just tell me why you left and never told us Ellington knocked you up!" Ryland screamed in fury.

"Because no one would fucking listen to me! I was trying to tell you guys, but you were all so focused on that damned tour and-and..." Ross shook his head as he felt a lump in his throat. "And what?" Ryland asked, the glare softening a bit. "I would've been a distraction," Ross frowned as the tears began to fall.

Suddenly, everything made sense to Ryland. "You were trying to tell us you got pregnant that night, weren't you?" Ryland asked cautiously. Ross nodded as he broke down. "Ross, I am so sorry," Ryland gaped as he ran and hugged his older brother tightly. Ross sobbed as he hugged back. "I'm so sorry I didn't write to you guys. I-I just didn't want you to find out in a message," Ross sobbed. "Shh.. Ross it's okay. I'm sorry we weren't understanding or letting you talk that night. But I can assure you if we weren't such assholes that night, we would've done anything we could to help you out," Ryland responded. "I know," Ross whispered.

The two slowly pulled away and they sat down on the couch. "I want to tell them.. But I-I don't know how they'll react now. It was nerve-wracking enough trying to find a way to tell you guys three years ago. Now that everything has happened and now that Ellington probably hates me, I don't.. I-I-" "Ross, breathe, okay? You might not want to do it now because everyone's just getting adjusted. But I will support you through this one hundred and ten percent," Ryland assured. Ross sniffled and nodded sadly. "Thank you, Ryland. Thank you so much," Ross whispered. "You're welcome," Ryland smiled sadly. The two shared one more embrace before someone knocked on the door.

The brothers got up and opened the door to reveal Riker, Rocky, Rydel and... Ellington.

"Hi guys," Ross greeted awkwardly. He scooted out of the doorway and let his family in. Ross gulped when Ellington unintentionally brushed against Ross. All of those feelings for Ellington that he had stored away were all resurfacing in a matter of seconds.

"So, what brings you guys by?" Ross asked as he joined everyone in the living room. "Well, we were wondering if we could get to know our niece. Plus we wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner with us so we can catch up because we missed you," Rocky asked. "Actually my friend Sam just took her to daycare. But it's only until noon so if you guys want to stick around for a bit or come back later, then yes. I want you to get to know her, too. And I really want to catch up too," Ross responded.

"Do you mind if we stick around?" Riker asked. "I don't mind at all. I was hoping you guys would stay," Ross said honestly. He truly missed his family despite his secret reasoning for running away.

So, the family sat down around Ross's living room and began to converse about what their lives were like while they were apart. Much to Ross's dismay, Ellington sat as far away from Ross as he could and avoiding all eye contact.

* * *

**Ugh! I'm really horrible at this schedule thing. Tomorrow is my last day of school so I'm going to try to figure out a new schedule so I can keep it steady.**

**So... Surprise update :D**


	12. Ellie Meets The Family

**Three Hours Later**

"You nervous?" Ryland whispered when they were away from the others. "Extremely," Ross sighed as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Oh my God," Ross sighed as he wiped his forehead. "What? What's wrong?" Ryland asked in concern. "Ellington.. What am I going to say to Ellie? I can't lie to my daughter and I can't tell Ellington right now. Plus I want to be alone with him when I tell him," Ross panicked.

Ryland furrowed his brows in concentration. "Okay.. How about you say he's a close friend and later you're going to tell Ellie that he's her other father and you didn't tell him because you want to surprise him?" Ryland offered. "So in a way, you're not totally lying to Ellie." "You know, that might work," Ross grinned. "Thank you," Ross smiled. "No problem," Ryland assured.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sam and Ellie walked in. "Daddy!" Ellie squealed when she came through the door. "Ellie!" Ross squealed as he grabbed his little girl and lifted her up. Sam smiled before leaving to her apartment. "How was daycare?" Ross asked as he sat them down on the couch. "Good! I made a new friend! Today was his first day. I towd him I wiked his coow wooking Barbies and he said they were action figures. So we pwayed together for the day and he said he'd pway with me again tomorrow!" Ellie grinned. Ross smiled at his little girl. She was starting to make friends and he couldn't be happier.

"That's great princess!" Ross smiled. "Listen, princess. There some people on their way who you haven't really gotten to meet. Is that okay?" Ross asked. Ellie nodded with a big smile on her face. "Yeah!" Ellie smiled. Ross chuckled and kissed Ellie's forehead.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Ryland assured as he answered the door. Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ellington were at the door with nervous expressions on their faces. "Come on in," Ross smiled when he turned and saw them in the doorway. Ellie turned to see everyone walk in and smiled at them. Their nervous expressions wiped away and looks of amazement replaced them.

"Hi!" Ellie grinned as she waved excitedly to them. Ross helped her off the couch and guided her to everyone. "You remember how you met Uncle Ryland today?" Ross asked. Ellie nodded. "Well, you have some more family! That's Uncle Riker, Uncle Rocky and Auntie Rydel," Ross introduced as he pointed out each one. "Who's he?" Ellie asked as she pointed to Ellington. "He's our really close friend. His name is Ellington," Ross smiled as he pointed Ellington out to Ellie.

Ellington smiled at Ellie. "Hi there, Ellie," Ellington grinned. Ellie waved at him and smiled. Gut-wrenching guilt hit Ross. If he could do his whole life over, he wouldn't have run off that night. He would've just told them. Why did he have to be so over sensitive? "Ross you okay?" Riker asked when he noticed Ross's face. "Yeah I'm fine," Ross lied as he faked a smile.

Suddenly, Sam came through the door. "Oh, hi everyone," Sam smiled. Everyone waved at her. "Well hello there, I don't believe we've met. I'm Riker," Riker smiled as he shook her hand. "I'm Sam," Sam smiled. Ross knew that smile on Riker's face. He liked her!

"So our reservations for that steakhouse are in twenty minutes. You guys ready?" Rocky asked. "I'll be ready in a second. I just have to dress in some nicer clothes. I'll be back," Ross assured before going into his room to change.

As soon as he shut the door, tears fell from Ross's eyes. He felt awful. A huge part of his life was his siblings and Ellington, and he can't even admit to them how Ellie truly came to exist. He was a horrible brother, a horrible boyfriend, and most importantly; a horrible father.

What kind of father doesn't tell his little girl about her other parent?

A horrible one.

"Hey you almost- Ross why are you crying?" Ryland asked as he shut the door and hugged him tightly. "I'm a horrible person, Ryland. I fucked up so bad," Ross whispered as he sobbed into his brother's chest. "Hey, calm down. It's going to be alright, okay? You're going to tell Ellie tonight or tomorrow, then you can slowly break the news to Ellington and the others. I understand why you left, they should too," Ryland whispered as he calmed Ross down. "You sure?" Ross smiffled. Ryland nodded. "Now get changed, hurry," Ryland said before leaving.

Ross wiped his eyes and quickly changed into some nice clothes before spraying himself in some cologne. Once he was done, he grabbed his phone and joined his family. "Look princess, I might not be here when you go to sleep. So if I'm not, sleep well, okay?" Ross said to Ellie. Ellie nodded before kissing his cheek. "Sam, call me if anything happens," Ross said. Sam nodded. "Relax Ross, go have fun," Sam chuckled as Ross was dragged out the door by his family so he couldn't say anything else.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY I KEEP HAVING THESE LONG WRITING GAPS ON HERE! You all probably stopped reading, which I completely understand if you have.**

**For those who are still reading.. Hi!**

**I'm not going to ask for a certain amount of reviews on this chapter because I've been M.I.A for seven months.**


	13. Ross Tells Ellie

**The Next Day**

"Riker, do you like Sam?"

Riker choked on his water and Ross's eyes widened. '"What?!" Riker gasped once he stopped coughing. "I sa-" "I know what you said Ross, but what brought that up?" Riker asked. "Well, last night before we left for the dinner, you had that smile on your face," Ross explained. "What smile?" Riker asked. "That smile you have when you are flirting! You had that smile on your face every time I saw you talking to any of your past girlfriends when you met them and even when you dated them," Ross explained. "So I'm going to ask you again, do you like Sam?" Ross asked. Riker sighed. "Fine, I like her."

"Oh my G-" "Shh! She's right in the other room, Ross!" Riker whisper-shouted. "You should ask her out!" Ross suggested. Riker blushed. "What if she says no?" Riker asked. "Then you just stay friends. Trust me," Ross said. "Ross, I haven't dated in a long time. I'm out of this game," Riker frowned. "Oh, come on, Riker. It couldn't have been that long," Ross said. Riker looked down at the ground. "Ross, I haven't had a girlfriend since before you moved," Riker admitted. Ross's eyes widened. "What?" Ross gasped. Riker sighed. "After you left, I had a hard time readjusting. I wasn't really in any mood to date," Riker frowned. Ross stared at Riker in guilt. "Riker, I'm so sorry," Ross frowned. Riker frowned. "It's okay. It's all over now," Riker assured. Ross nodded as he tried to stop feeling guilty. "I still think you should at lesdt ask. Even if she says no, you can get used to asking and get back in the game," Ross explained.

Suddenly, Riker stood up and left Ross's room. Ross's eyes widened as he got up and followed Riker. "Hey Sam?" Riker asked when they met with Sam and Ellie. "Yeah?"Sam asked as she stood up. "Erm.. Would you like to go out and get some coffee with me sometime?" Riker asked. Sam's eyes widened and Ross grinned. "Um, sure. That sounds nice," Sam smiled. "Great! When's a good time for you?" Riker asked. "Umm.." Sam said nervously. "Now?" Ross offered. "You sure Ross?" "Yeah. You crazy kids go have fun," Ross grinned. Sam nodded before grabbing her hoodie. Riker went to the door and held it open for her. Sam blushed and thanked him before the two of them left the apartment.

Ryland caught the door and walked into the apartment. "Hey Ross," Ryland greeted. "Hey," Ross responded. "Uncwe Rywand!" Ellie cheered when she saw him. "Ellie!" Ryland cheered as he got down on his knees and opened his arms for a hug. She ran into his arms and Ryland gave her kisses all over her face, causing her to erupt in giggles that warmed Ross's heart.

Ryland pulled away and Ellie ran back to her dolls. "So, have you told her yet?" Ryland asked softly so Ellie wouldn't hear. Ross shook his head. "I was actually going to text you because I didn't want to be alone to do it and you are the only person besides Sam that knows and I'd like to keep it that way until I tell her," Ross whispered. "So should we tell her now?" Ryland asked. Ross sighed before nodding.

Ross went to Ellie's room and knocked on her door. "Princess? Can we come in?" Ross asked. "Yes," Ellie answered. Ross opened the door and he and Ryland walked in. "Ellie can we talk to you for a second?" Ross asked. Ellie nodded as she put down her dolls and ran to her dad, who was now sitting on her bed. Ryland took a seat next to Ellie so she was in between them.

"Do you remember all those people who stopped by last night?" Ross asked. Ellie nodded. "Do you remember Ellington?" Ross asked. Ellie nodded again. "Okay.. Well I wasn't completely honest last night," Ross sighed. "You wied?" Ellie asked sadly. Ross nodded. "You know how I'm your father?" Ross asked. Ellie nodded. "Well, Ellington is your other father," Ross admitted.

Ellie's eyes widened. "I have _two_ daddies?!" Ellie gasped. Ross nodded. A smile made its way to Ellie's face, but it soon faded. "Daddy, why did you wie to me?" Ellie asked sadly. Ross frowned. "Because I'm surprising Ellington and I didn't want to give away the surprise so quickly," Ross explained. "So if I told you before that he was your other daddy, then I would've blown away the surprise," Ross added. Ellie nodded. "But for now can you call him Ellington? And as soon as I tell him, you can call him dad, okay sweetheart?" Ross asked. Ellie nodded. "Okay, daddy," Ellie smiled as she hugged Ross. Ross hugged back and kissed her head. "I'm sorry for lying. Just know I would never ever lie again," Ross apologized. "Okay, daddy," Ellie smiled.

"ROSS! Where the hell are you?!"

* * *

**Oooh! Who could that be?**

**I'm not going to do a certain amount of reviews for the next chapter either since people probably forgot about this story..**


	14. Friends

"Why is Riker so angry?" Ryland asked. "I-I don't know. You entertain Ellie and I'll go see what crawled up his ass," Ross whispered so Ellie wouldn't hear before leaving Ellie's bedroom. "What's wr-" Ross asked. Ross stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him. Riker was glaring at him and Sam was behind him giving Ross a guilty frown. "Y-You know?"Ross stuttered.

"That you got pregnant and didn't tell Ellington? Yeah. Why didn't you tell me you guys were even dating? And why didn't you tell him you were able to have kids?" Riker yelled. "Keep your voice down, Ellie's in her room. And I didn't tell anyone we were dating because I know how you were when it came to people dating Ellington since he was in the band and not related to any of us. And as for the pregnant thing, I didn't even know I was able to get pregnant until it was too late. If I never got pregnant with Ellie, I would have never known," Ross explained.

Riker stared at Ross for a minute before calming down slowly. "I'm sorry I was so overprotective back then, but why did you run off when you found out you were pregnant?" Riker asked. Ross frowned. "When I found out, I drove around for hours to calm down and try and figure out how to tell everyone. But you were all so hung up on the tour and no one would listen to me and you guys got mad at me. First it was just you guys, so when I finally got to have a conversation with Ellington, he told me to stop being a distraction.. Then I realized if me trying to tell you guys I was pregnant was a distraction, my pregnancy and having the baby was just going to be unbearable.. So I left," Ross explained sadly.

The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Sam looked down because that story always upset her, Ross bit his lip nervously and Riker just stared at Ross with a stunned expression. "So all that time.. You were just trying to tell us?" Riker asked sadly. Ross nodded. "Oh my God.. Ross, I feel horrible," Riker frowned. "N-No it's fine. R5 was our dream.. I didn't want you guys to stop the entire band just because I was having a baby, anyway," Ross frowned. "We shouldn't have been so rude to you. I'm so sorry," Riker frowned. "Water under the bridge," Ross smiled sadly. Riker ran to Ross and embraced him tightly. Ross hugged back and Sam smiled.

Ryland came out of Ellie's room and saw Riker and Ross hugging. The two pulled away and everyone sat in the living room. Ross saw how close Riker and Sam were sitting on the couch. "Wait, are you guys official?" Ross asked. Sam blushed as Riker put his arm around her. "Yeah," Riker smiled. "I'm happy for you guys," Ross smiled. "Back to our previous discussion, when are you going to tell Ellington?" Riker asked.

Ross looked down. "I-I can't even find a word to even start a conversation with him. Never mind telling him that Ellie is his child," Ross frowned. "I really hurt him. I didn't even say goodbye to him. I just left him a stupid note telling him he'll be better off without me. He probably never wants to be in the same room as me anymore. I've had a long conversation with everyone else since you guys moved here, but not him," Ross frowned. Riker, Ryland and Sam frowned. "Do you still have feelings for him?" Ryland asked.

Ross nodded sadly. "I don't want to. But I can't help it. When I first saw him, I swear I felt everything around us stop. I haven't dated anyone since him. No one else makes me feel that way. Just him," Ross frowned. "So you haven't dated since you found out you got pregnant?" Riker asked in shock. Ross nodded.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Riker suggested. "What the hell am I going to say? 'Oh hi Ell. Sorry I ran away and never said why. I just didn't want to tell you I found out I can get pregnant and I was carrying your child, even though that seems physically impossible.'" "Maybe you should just try to apologize for running off and work your way from there. Don't mention Ellie right away. Like when he seems he's at least okay with you, ease him into it," Ryland suggested.

Ross furrowed his brows in concentration as he thought about the idea. "I-I think it's a good idea.." Ross stuttered. Everyone gave Ross sad smiles as they sat in silence.

* * *

"Fuck why did I go through with this?" Ross panicked as he wiped sweat off of his forehead. "Ross relax. He agreed to meet with you, didn't he?" Ryland reminded. "Yeah, but what if-" "Stop right there. Don't think 'what if.'' Riker cut off. "I just don't want him to continue to hate me. I-.. He just means a lot to me. And I don't want to have to lie to Ellie anymore about Ellington," Ross frowned. Ryland and Riker knew that wasn't the only reason that Ross was nervous, but they kept their mouths shut.

"He's going to be here any minute.. Don't take this the wrong way, but get out of my apartment," Ross said nervously. Riker and Ryland nodded before leaving. As soon as the door closed, Ross buried his face in his hands.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to meet him," Ellington frowned as he fixed his shirt. "I thought you were trying to get over him," Rydel responded in confusion. "I am moving on," Ellington assured as he fumbled with the buttons. "Usually people who are moving on from their exes don't agree to meet with them," Rocky shrugged. "Or spray cologne all over themselves," Rydel added as Ellington sprayed his body with his favorite cologne.

"Well I'm different," Ellington sighed as he began combing his hair. "More like desperate," Rocky said to Rydel under his breath. Ellington gave him the finger as he finished combing the last section of his hair. "Okay, I'm leaving now," Ellington said as he walked toward the door. He didn't even give them the chance to respond before the door shut.

* * *

Ross fixed his hair for what felt like the thousandth time when he heard someone knock at the door. He froze in place and his body jolted when he heard that familiar voice say "It's me." Ross gulped as he wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans. "Coming," Ross answered as he walked to the door. He held the knob and just stared. Behind that door was one of the two best things to have ever happened to him. He took a deep breath and waited a moment before opening the door.

**_Fuck._**

Ross was taken aback by Ellington standing in front of him. Ross never thought it was possible, but Ell had gotten even more attractive since he had ran away. He had grown into his looks and he even had facial hair, which was a huge turn on for Ross. His hair was a bit longer than it had used to be, which looked amazing on him. Ellington had obviously been working out, which was another huge turn on for Ross.

Ellington was equally pleased when he saw Ross. He had never thought that longer hair would look that good on Ross, but boy was he wrong. Ross made it work. Ross still had the same puppy dog eyes that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. He even had a tattoo on his arm. It wasn't big, it just had Ellie's name written elegantly on his bicep.

They just stared at each other. Their eyes were locked on each other's and the tension was very clear. "Aren't you going to let me in?" Ellington finally asked. "O-Oh right! Sorry, come on in," Ross stuttered as he let Ellington inside. Ellington went inside and let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Ross blushed of embarrassment once Ellington couldn't see him.

This should be interesting.

* * *

"Okay.. We need to talk," Ellington said after he took a sip from the water that Ross had just gotten him. Ross nodded as he sat next to Ellington. "I know we do. That's why I invited you here," Ross agreed.

The two of them nodded before everything got silent. It was just awkward. No one knew what to say. How does one even begin a conversation like this? Finally, Ellington broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Ellington asked sadly. Ross looked over at Ellington and frowned. "I didn't plan on leaving.. It just happened," Ross frowned. "So.. You just packed up your stuff, wrote a few notes and left?" Ellington asked, feeling hurt. Ross flinched at Ellington's tone. Ross gulped. "I mean.. I guess. I said goodbye, but you were asleep.. Everyone was asleep when I said goodbye," Ross frowned.

Ellington nodded as he held back his tears. "Did you... Did you stop loving me when you left?" Ellington asked shyly. Ross's eyes widened. Was he serious? "Of course not," Ross answered immediately. Ellington's eyes widened at how fast Ross's response was. "Moving on from you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I'd dream of us together again and I'd wake up so happy." Ross took a deep breath. "But then I'd remember that I left and I'd just stay up and wish I hadn't left."

Ellington was trying to hold back his tears, but by the end, he let out a quiet sob and wiped his eyes. Ross tensed when he saw Ellington. He had never seen Ellington cry before. The sight broke his heart. "Ell, I'm so sorry. I was stupid to ever leave you in the first place. I know we can't just pick up right where we left off, but please. Can we try to be friends?" Ross asked sadly, trying to hold back tears of his own.

Ellington stared at Ross for a moment. He nodded. "Friends," he smiled sadly. Ross nodded and gave Ellington a hug. Ellington gasped, but soon hugged back.

Soon after, Ellington had left. They agreed to make a plan to catch up soon since they were now on speaking terms again. Ross had a bright smile on his face, but it was all fake. He hated seeing Ellington sad, so he made sure to be smiley so he wouldn't cry again. As soon as Ellington shut Ross's door, the smile wiped away.

Tears began to cascade down Ross's face. When he and Ellington started to date, he promised himself that he wouldn't make Ellington cry. He never thought he'd break that promise. But he did.

Ellington was still on the other side of the door. The tears had returned to his eyes, but they were worse. He heard Ross's heart-wrenching sobs from the other side of the door. He finally opened the door and walked through into Ross's apartment. He slammed the door shut and tightly wrapped his arms around Ross. "Please don't feel the need to hide your emotions from me. No matter what," Ellington whispered. Ross nodded as he hugged back.

* * *

**Shit that got emotional.. I hope it wasn't too dramatic though.. :/**

**Please review :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
